1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of closeable and sealable fluid reservoirs. More specifically, this invention relates to reservoirs that can be closed and tightly and securely sealed, yet unsealed and opened rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light weight, resealable bags are used increasingly in sporting activities, such as hiking, biking, and snow sport activities like skiing and snowboarding. Limited access to the interior of typical bags makes cleaning more difficult and increases the potential for unclean and unsanitary bags. Once liquids placed in the bags are consumed, the remaining deposits encourage the growth of bacteria and mold. If left uncleaned, such growths can leave stains on the bag, may retain odors, taint any other fluids subsequently introduced into the bag, and create health risks. Regular and thorough cleaning of the inside of the reservoir is critical.
Commonly used bags for sporting are typically accessible through a relatively small side port in the bag, often covered by a removable cap. The side port limits the access to the interior of the bag, thereby limiting the ability to clean the interior of the bag.
Also, removing or adding large quantities of liquid to the typical bags is often cumbersome and messy due to the limited and constrained access to reservoir via the side port. The side ports can also limit the flow rate into and/or out of the bag, slowing the process of removing excess fluid from the bag or loading fluid into the bag.
Zipper-type closures have been developed for bags in some uses. Zipper closures allow for larger and wider openings than typical side ports, thereby allowing easy cleaning of the interior of the bags. Zipper openings also ease the process of removing and adding fluid to the bag, in speed, convenience and cleanliness. However, common zipper closures are not suitable for most sporting activities. The bags often receive forceful blows during regular use, causing large increases in fluid pressure inside the bag. Elements used to close the opening often need to be reinforced to ensure closure during use. For example, the caps on side ports are often threaded. However, zippers are often only a small portion of the length of the entire opening, leaving much of the opening exposed to rupturing upon increased reservoir fluid pressure.
Roll-top closures satisfy the above demands: reinforced openings capable of withstanding high-pressure; ease of internal reservoir cleaning; and rapid, convenient, and clean liquid addition and removal. However, some users feel that roll-top closures are cumbersome and slow to open and close.
Therefore, a closeable reservoir system is desired that is capable of ease of internal reservoir cleaning. A closeable reservoir system is also desired that can provide rapid, convenient and clean liquid addition and removal. It is also desired to have a closeable reservoir system that can withstand significantly increased fluid pressures without leaking. A closeable reservoir system is also desired that is easy and fast to open and close.